Heaven's Gate
by Crystel Tears
Summary: Do know how it feels to lose someone that you love. knowing good and well that it was your fault that they died. please review.


Heaven's Gate Summary: Do you feel responsible for someone's death? If it's hard on you it must be just as hard for them as well. Especially when they can't move on because of you.

Chapter 1: A Death of a love one "Hey Zane" please don't play near the street with ball ok yelled his older sister Kisara. Who was now walking up to him? Just as soon as she said that Zane accidentally kick the ball into the street. He was about to go get it,but Kisara stop him and told him that she'll get it.

By the time she reaching the ball it was already in the middle of the street. While picking up the ball, she didn't see the truck heading her way. The only thing she heard was Zane calling out to her. That was it she died on the scene as her sprite hung over her body she realized there nothing was nothing she can do.

A few days later they had the funeral for Kisara even though Kisara couldn't talk to her family. She was able see what they did where doing.

That's when she heard her mother talking to others about something, and that topic was Zane.

So Kira where is your youngest son Zane at I would have thought that he would be hear seeing how he never lift her side asked Shira.

Shacking her head and signing before said… he's in his room no less crying his eyes for what had happen she said Kira to the others. She was trying her hardest not to start crying again. Poor mom this must be really hard on her.

That poor boy watching the only person that matter really matter to him die right in front of him. He loved his older sister so much added Kaila.

I know, he blames himself for what happened to her. We keep trying to tell him it's not his fault but he just won't listen to anyone now Said Kane are father.

So what are you going to do about it then asked Ken joining the conversation?

Will try to help him the best we can to get him over this the best way we can said Kira.

She decides that she heard enough and went up stairs to Zane's room. The door to his room was closed she just walked in though the door. Looking around she found, Zane, in his bed with shacking saying something. So she came over to him taking set next to him to hear what he's saying.

Please for Sara, please I didn't mean for it to happen I sorry. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to kick the ball into the street he said while crying. She was about to placing a hand over his shoulder but thought against it.

Oh Za, you can't even hear me and I wish that you could. Know that I don't blame you for what happen. So please move on if not for me then for yourself. Know that with this promise, I'll not leave you and I won't rest until I know that you are ready to move on. I will be your shield if any harm comes your way little Za said as she kisses him on his cheek. Then after the barrel hoping things would get back to normal. It never did is only got worse, it was like apart of this family was missing and in some way she was right. But she will keep her promise to Zane even if it took years. What she didn't know was how right she was.

For You I Will

By Monica

When you're feeling lost in the night,

When you feel your world just ain't right

Call on me, I will be waiting

Count on me, I will be there

Anytime the times get too tough,

Anytime your best ain't enough

I'll be the one to make it better,

I'll be there to protect you,

See you through,

I'll be there and there is nothing

I won't do.

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you,

For you I will.

I will shield your heart from the rain

I will let no harm come your way

Oh these arms will be your shelter

No these arms won't let you down,

If there is a mountain to move

I will move that mountain for you

I'm here for you, I'm here forever

I will be your fortress, tall and strong

I'll keep you safe,

I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)

I will be your hero your strength

anything you need (I will be..)

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you

For you I will

For you I will, lay my life on the line

For you I will fight, oooooh

For you I will die

With every breathe, with all my soul

I'll give my world

I'll give it all

Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)

And I'll have to leave it be

I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)

I will go and bring you the moon

Promise you (Promise you)

For you I will, I will, I will, I will,

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need, (Anything you need)

I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)

I will let you wait for all times

Promise you (I promise you)

For you I will (Ooooh)

I promise you

For you I will

To be continued


End file.
